


I was running away from the only thing I've ever known

by TheScarletNeverLies



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, post gmw s2 e13, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletNeverLies/pseuds/TheScarletNeverLies
Summary: “Keeping you around was always the best choice I ever made wasn’t it?”“You should come home with me”That’s... not what he meant to say, at all.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	I was running away from the only thing I've ever known

“Keeping you around was always the best choice I ever made wasn’t it?” Jack says, and the pure, unadulterated fondness in his eyes messes with his head so badly that Eric has to snap himself out of a trip down the ‘old feelings for the ex-roommate’ road. The dancing colours and the flashes illuminating the dancefloor frame his face perfectly and any semblance of brain power Eric had gathered to answer the question flies out the window.

In his head, he plans on saying something quick and cool like “Yeah, I know” and then maybe walking off to do one of the million things he came to this middle school dance to do, but he just stares stupidly for what seems like too long and says, like an absolute moron who has no filter;

“You should come home with me”

...

...

The world stops for a second or two and the music, the children and even his own brother choking on his drink seem to be far away. For once he’s self-aware enough to understand just how awkward it is to say something so easy to misunderstand to your former best friend/crush who you still have very strong very repressed feelings for.

Oh, whatever.

Jack’s eyes widen incredulous, blushing in that slow, endearing way that Eric knows begins at the base of his neck and then stains the top of his cheeks a soft red. The businessman, ever so composed, actually stammers a couple of times before he can get a word out. 

“What?”

And that jolts Eric out of that dream-like state his own words put him under, making him surf through his brain for any excuse that might be usable at a time like this.

“Uh... I meant that you should uh... Come home to me again so we could chat a bit, maybe I could help you make some good choices one more time?” Oh my god, he really didn’t mean to phrase that as a question and did he really just say ‘come home to me’? Really? 

Jack looks around, blushing even further when he sees Cory trying not to laugh just a few steps away from their very charged encounter.

“I would love to come home to you, I could really use someone to talk things through with”

And just like that every effort Eric has made in the last decade or so to save himself the heartbreak goes out the window because there is no way that he hasn’t fallen in love with this man one more time. The song changes and suddenly he is back in the late nineties and the person in front of him isn’t someone he now probably barely knows, no. He’s Jack Hunter, Shawn’s older brother, Eric’s roommate, best friend and possibly the love of his life, everything in the world has shifted back to perfect.

“Okay”

-

Much, much later in Eric’s apartment and hidden from the many wandering eyes of the outside, two men lay in bed staring at the ceiling, their bodies so close they could be on top of each other.

“I’m glad you’re home,” one says very softly.

“I’m glad I’m home too, Eric.” 

And maybe Jack will one day tell him that he finally realised then that a home is not about the walls, nor the floor or the kitchen, not even the goddamn bed. It’s about who you come back to again and again, no matter the time and distance that keeps you apart.

“It took me a while, but I’m finally home,” Jack says as he leans over for a kiss and cups the face of the person he loves. 

“Yes, you are.” 

As always, Eric meets him halfway there.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I offer you these crumbs and remind you that english is not my first language.
> 
> Title is from the song "Who says you can't go home" by Bon Jovi, which I thought was oddly fitting.


End file.
